The Beast within
by redmoonqueen
Summary: It started off as a normal prank on Tala and Ian. Now Bryan had better watch his back, cause they aren't going to let him get way for doing that! read and review please.
1. The battle of the bowels

**The Beast Within **

**Disclaimer: ** I own Beyblade as much as I own your big toe. Which, just incase you don't know, I do not.

"Jezz, look at him go!" Ian said in awe.

"I know, he's like a blender, or a garbage disposal" Bryan had the same tone of voice as his short friend. It was lunch time at the Kiwarena house hold and Spencer was going one-on-one with his chicken, beef and broccoli sandwich. It was almost like watching a lion mauling into it's pray. Oh, the _horror._ Derbies from the sandwich splattered against the wall and the other three bladers.

"Spencer, for goodness sake, shut your mouth when you eat! No one wants to see what you've just shoved into that thing you call a mouth." Tala said shielding himself from flying food. The blond simply stuffed continued to cram the edible meal into him mouth. After what seemed like an eternity of gore and dead meat flying over there heads, the teens reappeared from their hiding spots. They were met with a _very_ satisfied looking Spencer. He had a toothpick stuck in his teeth as he was rubbing he swollen stomach in satisfaction. He gave a large belch as he placed his plate in the sink and started for the living room.

The others looked in amazement as he walked off. "Man, where the hell do you think he puts it all?" Ian asked as he glanced at what was once Kai's kitchen. Tala and Bryan were also looking at the damage the giant teen had left behind.

"Damn, Kai's gonna be _pissed_ when he sees this." Tala put his hand in his pocket turned to Bryan, "Glad it's not my week to do the kitchen." Bryan noticed the wolf's icy eyes starring at him, indicating that his captain was referring to him.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my turn, its Ian's!"

The big nosed blader heard his name mentioned in the conversation. "Hey, don't get me involved in this, its Tala's turn!" Tala folded his arms and leaded against the wall.

"So how are we going to solve this? We can't ask Spencer to do it, he had kitchen the last week, and I don't think we made it easy on him either."

"So what now?" asked the pale teen.

"I don't know, but all he left behind was some burritos and chilly." Ian said as he opened the fridge. The falcon stepped in front of him to get a better look. He was surprised to see a pile of old burritos sitting on a plate and a large bowl of chilly in the fridge. It smelled as bad as it looked. _'Man this is just fucking sick. No one in their right minds would…'_ The falcon formulated a plan in his corrupted mind. Not lonely was it ingenious, but he could also get back at Ian and Tala for dying his hair pink while he was passed out from consuming too much booze. He smirked and turned to his comrades.

"Hey, I have an idea." he said with a "smile" on his face, "How about we have a little competition to decide whose turn it is." The two bladers looked at each other and then back at Bryan with interest in their eyes. "How about we see who can finish these burritos and chilly off. The last to finish eating needs to clean the kitchen the rest of the week."

The short blader was dumbfounded by this challenge. "There is no _way_ I'm gonna eat that stuff. It's old and nasty. Besides that was a dumb idea anyway, right Tala?" He turned to the taller captain with his arms folded.

"I'm in." he stated simply.

"WHAT! Why, you can't really be thinking of eating that stuff are you? I mean look at it!"

"Hey you only live once. Besides, what could possibly go wrong, it's only food." This made Ian groan slightly knowing full well what Bryan was capable of doing. "Okay, I'm in too, I guess." Ian sighed.

"Then it's settled." Bryan said clapping his hands together. A few minutes later each blader was sitting at the table with a giant pile of burritos and a bowl of semi warm chilly in front of them. "Let the gorging begin!" Bryan announced. A loud bong rang, indicating them to start.

"Where the hell did the gong come from?" Ian wondered.

"Beats me let's start already."

The teens began shoveling food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Well, that is, except for Bryan, who was simply taking his time with the wrapped meat. Tala thought this was a bit odd but shrugged it off and continued piling the food in his face.

About half an hour, and nearly twenty burritos and a good pound of chilly later, Tala and Ian had finished their plates. Tala was leaning back in his chair to breathe a little easier, while Ian looked as though he would barf at any moment. Bryan on the other hand, had barely touched his pile. This caused Tala to wonder a little bit on what his comrade was truly thinking. He knew Bryan could totally cream everyone at an eating contest, minus Spencer of cores.

"Well, it looks like I have kitchen this week, might as well get started." He stretched a bit and took the plates from the table. Ian had noticed that he was smirking and knew something was up.

"What's with you? You normally _hate_ losing." Ian said as he once again maintained control over his stomach.

Bryan, who was washing the dishes by hand, was starting to scare his big nosed friend.

"Oh nothing, I'm just in a good mood is all." his grin grow to a full blown smile, he was even laughing a bit. This spelled trouble for the other two bladers. For every time Bryan laughed, a baby penguin gets lost at sea. Tala couldn't care less, just as long as he wasn't the one that had to clean. He simply shrugged and left the table. Ian followed soon after but not before giving Bryan one last glance over his shoulder. He was plotting something, but _what_. He then exited the kitchen leaving Bryan to finish the chores.

Later on that day Ian was wandering the halls in search of something to do. He didn't want to mess up Kai's beyblade dish, so he opted not to go near it. Tala was polishing Wolborg, and Spencer was asleep. That only left Bryan, who was no where to be found.

Man, Ian hated being board, it was no fun. His thoughts were interrupted when heard a low growl. His eyes darted around trying to find the sores of the anonymous noise. He suddenly doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"Wha…what the hell's going on?" His stomach gave a low growl. "Oh, it must be that food we ate!" another loud gurgle is heard, "_Shit_. Damn that Bryan, he tricked us." A thought just crossed over in his mind. If he was suffering, then so was Tala. He struggled to his feet as he tried not to lose control of his bowels. He slowly inched his way to Tala's room. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to walk and not mess yourself at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached his captains door. However, before he could knock on the door, it burst open and a _very_ uncomfortable looking Tala ran down the hall.

"Oh _crap_, I got to GO!" he shrieked as he turned the corner. Luckily Ian hadn't lost control of _it_, however the grumbling increased in size as nearly his entire stomach began to shake.

He gave a low groan as he tried desperately to find the closest toilet which happened to be the one Tala was headed for. _'Bryan you bastard.'_ he said between clenched teeth. Another low growl, _'I'll get you for this!'_-gurgle- _'After I find a bathroom.'_

-----------

TALA

------------

The young red head was just about ready to burst when he reached the bathroom door. Unfortunately for him the door was locked. He growled as he banged on the door desperately wanting it to be open.

"Oh please, come on, I'm begging you. Open up, please!" he sobbed. He stopped banging the door once an earthquake in his tummy dragged him to his knees. He clutched his stomach, trying to ease the pain. The wolf's bottom was _really_ starting to hurt. He needed a bathroom, NOW! Tala managed to stand to his feet and stumble down the hallway to the next bathroom. It was at this point that Tala was wondering why on Earth Kai had such a large house; no one could really _need_ all this space. Panting and taking deep breaths Tala reached to second bathroom and turned the knob.

_it didn't open_

He tried again even harder

_Nothing_

"What the HELL!" he bellowed as he slammed his fist against the wooden door. This action made him slightly lose control of the… umm … '_monster with in'_. After a brief moment of suffering, he tamed the beast once again and knew of only two other restrooms it the house.

One was in Kai's room.

Kai would _kill_ him for what he was surely about to do, so that was out of the question. The next one was upstairs next to Bryan's room.

"Fuck! I need to climb stairs now? Oh just kill me now, I can't handle this anymore." the red head was about to blow. "Bryan, you _will_ pay for this you little ass." he vowed with gritted teeth. He stiffened his frame as headed up the steps.

----------------------------

BRYAN'S ROOM

----------------------------

The young falcon was laughing his ass off while this whole thing was going on. He loved the sight of his fellow blader's suffering faces. _Damn, I'm such a bitch, and I love it!_ He continued to howl as he watched them with the hidden cameras he placed around the house.

-------------------

BACK TO IAN

--------------------

Ian had managed to predict the young captain's moves and had already gone up stairs. Every step was like a sucker punch to the gut, each more painful than the last. By the time he reached the top step, his stomach was completely filled with…umm… hmmm… _'deformed stomach acid'._ You know the smelly kind that _doesn'_t go through the mouth. His legs were quivering under him as a he slowly made his way to the potty room. He reached out to his sun shining glory.

"No!" a large red and white blur flew past Ian and into the bathroom. "Tala you fucking bastard, I was about to use that!" Ian's answer was the sound of the fan turned on by Tala to drown out any unnecessary noises. This only left poor Ian with one other option. "_sigh_, Kai's gonna kill me for this."

It was now dinner time and Bryan was casually eating a bowl of cereal with Kai. He had returned from his training a few minutes ago and was wondering why the young falcon was so happy. Before he could answer, a very worn out and pissed off Tala emerged in front of the door way.

"Evening Tala." said Bryan wit a smirk.

"Go to _hell_!" was all he got in return. Next was a limping Ian.

"Hi Ian, How are you?" this time his answer was a quick flip of the bird as the small blader sat next to him. He groaned slightly and slammed his head onto the table. This made the grey haired blader roar even harder and nearly fall out of his seat.

Upon the sight of seeing his friend laughing manically, Kai decide to turn in early. He gathered his stuff and made his way up the stairs. Moments later,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM?"

Tala, now sitting in Kai's seat turned to the falcon and glared at him with icy-blue eyes.

"I hate you."

"Yeah I would too." Bryan said with a smile.

Suddenly a well rested Spencer came through the door.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"Oh the usual." Ian said, his head still flat on the table.

Man that took longer than what I wanted it to, but it's over now, or at least the first chapter is. Mwawawawaw! Review please


	2. It strikes again

**Hey guys, I'm back. Thank you SOOO much for the reviews I'm glad you all liked it. Sorry it's taken me so long to up dated everything. I'm trying my best to juggle school, work, and thins all at once, but you know, priorities first.**

**Disclaimer: Just for the record I own neither The Simpson's movie nor Beyblade, although that would be awesome. **

* * *

It was the next day and Ian and Tala were still pretty mad at Bryan for yesterday's little prank. They were currently in the team captain's room scheming about how they could get him back. They had been thinking for a good forty-five minutes and still had nothing. 

"Oh, I know!" Tala was nearly startled by Ian's out burst. "Let's set his hair on fire!" The redhead simply crossed his arms and gave him a you're-an-idiot look.

"You have fun with that. I'll stay here and _not_ put myself on death's row."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything smart ass!" Ian snapped.

Tala sighed a bit and leaned back more in his chair. He knew Bryan wasn't the quickest thinker, but he certainly wasn't dumb. He was crafty and tricky, courtesy of Boris. So that would mean that they would need to think of something that the falcon trusted against him to fool him. A light bulb clicked. Ian noticed the sinister look in Tala's icy cold eyes; he knew that could only mean one thing.

"You've got an idea don't you?" The Wolborg wielder simply nodded. "Care to share?" Tala leaned in closer to the short boy's ear revealing his maniacal plan. Once he was done Ian's mouth was nearly on the floor.

"And you think _my _plan put us on death's row? You're practically _asking_ the be killed!"

"Yes, but it's a good idea."

"True, let's do it."

Later that day, Tala had suggested that they all go out to eat since they were all out of food, thanks to Spencer. The team had no objections; it would be nice to have a decent meal again. The young captain suggested the new buffet restaurant that had just opened a few weeks ago. He had gone once before and mentally noted that it sold something that fit perfectly into his plan. Bryan was going to pay.

They arrived at the said restaurant in about twenty minutes. The place wasn't too crowded and they were seated in a few minutes. They took their place in a small both in a corner and waited for the waiter. Go figure. Once they were handed their plates and drinks, Tala just sat back and watched his plan take place. Bryan took his plate and headed strait for the spicy food section. If there was one thing Bryan couldn't't resist other than a chance to pick on Ian, it was spicy foods. He nearly knocked over a small child that was in his way. The rood teen received a death glare from the mother but just ignored them both. He piled an endless amount of chicken wings and jalapeño pepper poppers on his plate. Tala was still seated at the table and began to chuckle to himself. Kai noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny." he said with very little interest in his voice. The red head simply shock his head and bit him lip to stop laughing.

"Nothing." he got up, plate in hand, and headed for the seafood section of the surprisingly big restaurant. Kai wasn't impressed with his answer but shrugged it off as he got up from the table to get his choice of pasta and steak.

Once dinner was done Tala was pleased to see his victim with a full stomach. Bryan was without a doubt stuffed as they headed to the car. Tala signaled to Ian to say his line. Ian saw this and began to act really excited.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bryan said with a tired expression on his face.

"Let's go to the movies." Bryan just looked at him like he was stupid. He was about to protest when Tala interrupted him.

"I think it's a good idea." he stated with a smile. Bryan turned to him like he was crazy. Since when did he watch movies?

"Which one?" Spence asked, completely obliviouse to what was truly happening.

"We'll know when we get there, come on." Tala and Ian ran to the theater across the street. Spencer followed as he hummed a tune to himself. Bryan and Kai just looked at each other with confusion. They decided to let it go and followed behind the others. They agreed upon the Simpson's movie and Tala generously opted to pay for everyone. Okay now this was way beyond Tala to pay for everyone. Something was up, Bryan and Kai knew this for sure. Bryan shrugged it off and walked past the Phoenix. Kai, however was no fool, he knew Tala far better than that. He casually strolled up to the young red head as the others were getting popcorn.

"What are you up to Ivanov?"

The said person turned around and smiled at his slated haired friend. "Oh nothing, I'm just in a giving mood today!" His smile got bigger. This scared the phoenix wielder and he slowly backed away.

'_Yeah, I'm gonna give Bryan the gift that keeps on giving.'_ he cackled slightly to himself.

They found their seats near the back. Tala made sure that Bryan had the middle seat. This was gonna be good. The movie was about twenty minutes in when Tala suddenly saw his falcon friend sweating from the corner of his eye. He smirked a little,

'_And so it begins.'_ He turned to Ian and gave his a quick nod. The Wyborg wielder nodded as well. _'Heh, this is gonna be good'_

-------------

BRAYN

-------------

'_Note to self; KILL Tala.'_

Bryan's stomach was having a war with it self. All that spicy food was really doing a number on him. He could feel every half piece of the half digested food sloshing around in his tummy. And you know what they say. _'Hot going in, hot going out.'_ He leaned back further in his seat to make sure nothing unpleasant would come out. That would be total hell! He felt his stomach getting hotter indicating the rumor was true. This could only end badly for him. Bryan shifted his weight a bit and found out that he had to go more than he thought. He could feel it burning the inside of his flesh. He groaned a bit once he felt hit stomach quivering at the might of the spicy foods. He began to pant and started looking around for the nearest door.

'_Damn, why did I have to be in the middle.'_ another low grumble, _'Shit, I can't go now!'_ He heard a slight chuckle from the occupant next to him. He figured they were laughing at the movie which would make since, it was pretty funny. Of course that was a bad thing for poor Bryan; this would make things harder on him to remain in control of himself. He turned to see the look on Tala and Ian's faces. They were looking at him and not at the movie. They were laughing at _him_.

"Having fun Bry?" Ian said still cackling a bit. That's when Bryan finally understood what was going on.

"You _bastards_!" he hissed between gritted teeth. They laugh hard, which caught the attention of the other bladers. Kai and Spencer had been left in the dark of the whole thing. Kai wasn't about to ask them what their problem was, so that only left Spencer. He took a deep breath preparing him-self for anything.

"What are you doing?" The shorter blader turned around and quickly answered the blonde's question.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He then plastered an abnormally larger smile on his face. This creped the gentle giant out and he decided to turn back to the movie and stay perfectly still. The younger blader then turned back to a very pissed off looking Bryan. "How does it feel Bryan?" he taunted with a chuckle, "Not too good huh?" Bryan growled and knew that neither of the two boys were gonna let him through to the bathroom. He deiced to lay low a bit long and _try_ to enjoy the movie.

_4 minutes later_

"Fuck this! I got to _go_!" The irritated blader got up and bulldozed his way past his fellow bladers. He ran down the steps and burst through double doors. The other two bladers were in their seats laughing their asses off. Spencer and Kai just looked at each other in utter confusion. They figured it would be wiser just to keep quite.

Mean while Bryan ran as fast as he could to the nearest restroom, his stomach jerking all the while. He skidded past the last corner and arrived at his destination. He opened the door and his mouth hit the floor. Apparently another movie had just ended, there was _freaken'_ line for the stalls.

"Ahhhhhh!" He was doomed.

The movie had ended well before Bryan had finally returned. He sluggishly made is way to his team waiting out side of the theater. People were covering their noses as they were running out the bathroom, and cloud of green smog could be seen seeping out from the crack of the door.

"Where were you Bry? You missed the entire movie." His blond friend asked as the falcon made his way towards them. His answer was a low groan. Bryan placed his hand lightly on his stomach that was now completely empty but still a little shaken. He saw the culprits of his misery laughing behind Spencer. He gritted his teeth and gave them a death glare that the grim reaper would be proud of.

"I _hate_ you _fucking bastards!_" Bryan snarled.

"Yeah, I would too." Tala taunted.

* * *

**Phew I'd hate to be them right about now. Heh heh. Anyway please review and I'll see if I can come up with anything else. Ha ha I'm such a jerk to these boys, but I love them. please review. Thank you!!! **


	3. That's low

**Hey all you people I don't know! Sorry for such a late up date, I couldn't think or any good pranks so I turned to my friends who, by the way, had some pretty wicked pranks. Some I don't think were even rater T so I sadly had to leave those out. ; Hope it was worth the wait. Here you go.**

**That's low**

It was late at night; the entire house was quite and filled with light breathing coming from the sleeping teens. Well save for one. Bryan was laying in his bad and was _pissed_! He was seriously thinking of buying a BB gun and using both Tala and Ian as target practice. This was defiantly not his day; it was just going from bad to worst.

------_Flashback--------_

"_I fucking hate you bastards." Bryan snarled_

"_Yeah I would too." Tala chuckled._

_Bryan's eye began to twitch as he starred daggers at the two people him. He tightened his fists as he prepared to land a hard punch on Ian's gainormuse nose. However, before he could carry out his plan, an angry janitor began bitching and yelling about who made such a mess in the men's bathroom. The poor victims that were in the bathroom when Bryan unleashed his bodily fury, immediately pointed towards him. The janitor started screaming that he would not be the one to clean it all up. Bryan tried to explain that he did make the mess, but it wasn't his fault. The janitor was in no mood for explanations; he just wanted the job done. The manager came from his office to see what all the commotion was about. Bryan and the round janitor began pleading their cases. Unfortunately for Bryan, the janitor and manager were good friends. He lost the battle and was forced to clean the bathroom himself. _

"_What, I'm not doing that! I…uh…" the pale boy began to stammer as he tried franticly to think of an excuse to get out of doing this horrific task. "I need to go somewhere important, right guys?" He turned to his friends in hopes they would cooperate. But like the asses that they were, they foiled his plans. _

"_Oh don't worry Bry, the people called and said told me to tell you that they found a replacement for you at the men's-only strip club tonight." Tala all but shouted. _

_Needless to say this caused quite a few eyebrows to rise around the room. Ian was on the floor nearly about to wet himself, so he decided to add in his own two cents. _

"_Yeah, and they want their leopard skin Speedos back!" he managed to choke out. _

_Bryan's face was beat red from embarrassment and rage. The janitor cleared his through, getting the young boy's attention. He was ordered to get started as a mop and bucket was placed in his hands. He turned to his friends one last time I hopes they would say something to save his butt. But alas, these were his friends they were talking about._

"_Have fun." Tala and Ian hummed in unison. Bryan snarled and cursed as he stalked off._

_------End flashback-----_

Now here he was, starring up at his room, plotting his revenge. Maybe he could set thier hair on fire. No, that was more of Ian's game. He needed to think of something that would make them suffer. No one should have gone through the discomfort he had to go through. ". . ." A light bulb clicked.

"Discomfort!"

He jumped to his feet, stumbled around in the darkness and finally reached his drawer. He completely removed the bottom drawer, reached in the very back of it and pulled out a green bag. He peaked inside and snickered at his collection of. . . well I won't say. Not yet.

With an evil grin on his face Bryan snuck into Tala's room to carry out his plan. As he prepared for the next morning, Bryan began to get shivers down his broad back. It was done! Now all he had to wait. He retreated back to his room, claimed back into his bed with a satisfied smile on his face. The green bag was now empty.

----------------- ---------------- ------------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------

The sun had risen and so had Bryan, Spencer and Kai. The said teens were each drinking their normal cup of coffee.

"That's odd." Spencer spoke.

"What's odd?" Kai asked not even looking liked he really cared.

"I can understand Ian being late for coffee, but not Tala. He NEVER misses his coffee time."

"Yeah and he's a real bitch when he does." Kai added.

Bryan said nothing but continued to take small sips from his navy blue cup. The smile from the night before still lingered. Spencer raised an eyebrow at this abnormal act from this once cruel boy.

Moments later footsteps could be herd coming down the steps. As the stomping got louder, Bryan's smile got bigger until he was fighting back laughter. He was failing miserably. He had to bite his lip to keep from howling. They soon found out that the loud footsteps belonged to a fidgety Tala.

"What's with you?" Spencer could clearly see that his captain was uncomfortable. The red head said nothing but carefully sat down at the table, his face showing discomfort all the while. He took a deep breath and leaned in closer to Bryan who was sitting across from him. Bryans smile never left his face.

"You…are… a dead man, Kuznetsov." he said between heavy breaths. Bryan chuckled at this threat and took another large sip of his caffeine induced brown liquid.

"Oh come now Ivanov. Where's your since of humor?" Tala was ready to strike the young falcon when a second set of footsteps could be herd barreling down the steps. He slammed his tiny fist on the door frame. Ian was clearly pissed. Spencer didn't bother to ask why; he figured he would find out soon enough.

"Where are they?" Ian huffed

"What ever do you mean my dear friend?"

"Don't give us that shit Bryan! You know what we mean. Now where are they?" Tala stood to his feet and slammed his hand on the table.

"What are they talking about Bry?" Spencer asked now finished with his coffee.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Bryan said trying to sound sophisticated.

Ian gritted his teeth on fury, turned around to search the house for his belongings.

"Asshole!"

Tala opted the same thing knowing full well Bryan wouldn't say a word. He growled and waddled off. He paused at the doorway turning slightly long enough to say his final words before he continued walking very uncomfortably.

"Fucker!"

Once the red head left the room Bryan went it a hissy fit of laughter, falling to the floor and hitting his head on the table's leg.

"What did you do you little bastard?" Kai was getting quickly annoyed of being left out of things. The pale haired boy climbed back into his seat gasping and wheezing for air. Once he choked out the remaining laughter he began to explain the situation.

"Okay so last night I went into Tala and Ian's room and. . . Wait, why should I explain it when I can show you. Queue flashback!"

-------_Flashback_------------

_Bryan was now in the domains of the crimson haired blader. He tip-toed his way up to his draw. With his green bag in hand he began to sift through his friend's belongings. He found what he was looking for, Tala's underware. They were neatly folded and arranged in such a way that Bryan began to question his friend's sexuality. Bryan the stuffed each of his undergarments into a separate bag that was laying on the floor. Once each of the tidey- whities were taken out he pulled out from his bag. . . a lacey black thong with a light pink lining. There was a silver jewel incrusted picture of a chirstmas present on the front of the tine female undergarment. Bryan chuckled to himself was he closed the draw and snuck back out of the room and into Ian's room where he did the same thing, but with a red and green thong. Once that task was complete he headed down the hallway to the laundery room. He dumped both Tala and Ian's underware into the washer and placed in bleach and one red sock. He hit the start button the task was complete. _

_---------End Flashback-------- _

". . ."

Both teens were speechless.

"I didn't even tell you the best part. Spencer and Kai looked at each other unsure if they wanted to hear the rest. "Tala's thong is musical."

"!?!"

"It has a button on the back of it and when pressed it plays 'Jingle Bells'." Spencer just sighed at Bryan's immature prank.

"Well, I'm board." Bryan said streaching his arms in the air, "Think I'll go out and practice for a while." He stood to his feet and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Spencer called to him.

"Yes?"

Spencer rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Where'd the thongs come from?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow and said, "Fan girls." Spencer nodded understanding exactly how rapid fan girls could act. Bryan began to turn around when he remembered something. "Oh, and by the way don't put any cream in your coffee, I added a bottle of laxitives to it. See ya." He leaves the room.

Kai and Spencer looked at their empty coffee cups and stared at each other.

_Oh crap!_

**Holy crap that took such a long time to post I'm so sorry for such a horrible wait, but please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. **


	4. That' messed up!

**(comes from under table) _Heh heh heh. . . umm hi every body. Hey uhh sorry for such a long up date but ummm yo. . . you now how things get and stuff heh heh heh. _;**

**(readers grab pitch forks and torches) **

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh _(runs away)**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN **_**CRAP**_**!! And I don't own Beyblade either. LOL .**

**(Also, what you are about to read, I woud not recommed doing to your self or any other person. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!) **

* * *

**That's _Messed_ up!**

A spider in the bed, lemon juice and hot sauce in contact lens case, and the occasional peace time around dinner time, then they were at it again. This has been going on none stop for the pat two weeks, At times poor Kai and Spencer would become caught in the croos-fire their friends pranks. Poor guys. The most resent one was pulled by our young Falcon blader. He had managed to some how get a hold on Ian and Tala's cell phone, phoned every fan girl he new and told them where to find them. It didn't even take them a hour to track them down and get them all into a tussle. By the time the police had arive after a naughbur phone in a disturbance, Ian could have sworn he lost his virginity in that cloud of girls. Tala escaped with minor injuries to his chest and arm, but knew that they would return one day. That thought gave him nightmares. It was a few days later, Ian and Tala were no where to be found. Bryan didn't mind he thought the the two twerps had finally given up this game of tag and admitted defeat. Kai on the other hand wanted to where they were if fear that they were off destroying more of him property. Spencers was just eating a sandwich. The Falcon was outside with Falborg practicing his Strobliz attack. Some nearby trees had rather large gashes on them were the attack was connecting. in the misted of all the noise he was making he could hear foot steps coming from behind him. Bryan whipped around fast to find the rest of the team come over to train as well, their beyblades in hand.

_"So much for having a moment of fun."_

Before he knew it he was facing off against Kai in a strong head to head battle. He held up a fairly good fight until Kai called out Dranzer. Less than five seconds later Dranzer had tossed Falborg into a tree and buried the beyblade into the dirt. He glared at his superior not wanting to admit defeat. The Phoenix folded his arms as he waited for his next "competition". Ian gladly took Bryan's place as he retreived his blade. He returned to see the battle was over, it was now Kai verses Tala. The boy sat next to Ian on a bench sencing no hard. there was an occward silents in the air as none of them spoke. Sure they didn't speak that much in the first place, but still it was pretty awkward. As the day came to a close the team, minus Kai, had destroyed blades. Bryan _hated_always loosing to that guy. As part of his daily routine of getting his butt handed to him, Bryan went to a bar after telling the others that he would see them later. Lucky for him there was a bar just a few blocks away so he wouldn't need to drive. The bartender had become a good friend of his over the past few years of loyal service.

_several drinks later_

Bryan now had bags under is eyes. He had been drinking for a few hours now and had also got an anonymous call from a strange woman. She spoke to the bartender for a while ans asked him to give Bryan a free milkshake with chocolate sprinkles. He laughed "Ok _ma'am_I'll give it to him." He hung up and made him the tasty dessert. Bryan examined it as the delectable blend of ice cream, Carmel, burbon, and chocolate was handed to him.

"Who was late?" he asked finally.

"Don't know, possibly another fan girl stalker. Bryan sipped the beverage and smiled. "Well who ever it was has good taste," he took another sip, "Plus it was free." He finished to concoction. As he leaned back in his seat, it was apparent that the alchool was beginning to take its tole on the young Russian teen. The falcon couldn't care less however and asked for another drink, vodka was is request. "Alright, but after this you need to head home, the cops are starting to get on to me." He slid another medium size bottle to the teen. Not bothering to use a glass, Bryan gulped down the burning liquid in just a few tries. He belched as he slammed down the empty glass on the counter top.

"So how are the other?" Drake the bartender asked the barely coherent teen.

"Twala eep Eion or fweakened jurks!"

"Think you've had enough Bryan, you need o go home now."

"Buh eye doon't wanna goo!" he cried

"I don't care if you don't want to leave, you're going."

"Woon mower ower peas?"

He sighed "All right just one more hour then you're gone, ok?" Bryan shook his head like and excited child. Unfortunately his visit was cut short when a fellow drunk said the Bryan could be related to Big Bird from Sesame's Street with s nose like that. Bryan retaliated with a arm swing to the face sending the man fling to the wall. Not wanting for there to be a fight, Drake sent Bryan home after making him pay for the drinks.

Swaying from left to right Bryan slowly made his way to the mansion. He only needed to stop once to relieve himself behind some bushes. (A/N. Don't do that, it's nasty and wrong. Bad Bryan lol) He stumbled his way through the large doors to be greeted by darkness. All the lights were off, there was not a soul to be found. The pale teen shrugged thinking that every onewas asleep. He stalked up the which proved to be quite a trial while intoxicated. He got turned around multiple times and found his self back down stairs. When he finally figured out how he stairs work he manged to reach the top. He paused to catch his breath placing his hands on his knees, not only was he now tired, but his stomach was starting to act funny, possibly from all the booze. "Grrr. Stupid steps." He wobbled his way to a neraby plant and spat the awful taste that was forming in his mouth. After a couple of minutes Bryan once again attempted to find the direction of his room. He wondered around hallway after hallway after hallway. "Stupid hallways" he muttered to no one.

He was soon able to recognize on of the hallways that where one of the bathrooms was at. Perfect, now he could relieve him self of the acid that was making his stomach shake. Placing one hand on the walls to keep his blance the falcon very slowly made his way down the VERY long hall.

"choo choo. . . "

"Hm?" Bryan turned around to find nothing. He shrugged figuring that it was the just his imagination.

"choo choo. . ." he turned around again. Still nothing. "The fuck is that?" examining the room for a while he figured that he was just tired and needed some sleep. He turned his head.

"choo. . choo. . ." it got louder. Bryan, in his state on pour inebreation, started to freak out. "CHOOO CHOOO!" it got louder and louder and louder! Suddenly at the other end of the hallway some very large head lights filled the room with an increadable burst of white like. CHOOOOOO CHOOOOOOOOOOOO. The sound had gotten so loud, he could feel the floor shake from under him. "AHHHHH!" He bolted to one of the door trying desperately to open it, thinking he was about to get hit. The sound of the locomotive screamed in his ears. Totally spazing, the teen ran to another door, broke through it and ran to bed. Lucky for him to was his room, however I was unlucky for him that he totally made a mess in the hallway after being scared out of his mind.

* * *

"That. . .that. . . that was SO funny!"

"Yeah it was!"

Ian and Tala were laughing the asses off a the sight of their team mate whimpering like a little girl. Ian was on top of some vary large speakers while Tala was at the other end of the hall with another set of large speakers and spotlight. This had truly been one of their more creative revenge tactics.

"And you said my collection of train CDs were stupid" Tala said as he began to catch his breath.

"I still think there stupid, just not as much any more." They walked to the middle of the room to give each other a high five. "Did we get everything?" the red head asked.

"Oh we got everything." Ian said as he pulled out a hidden camera from a plant that was hung up near one of the rooms. "Hey Tala look, he totally pissed his pants!" The red head turned to where the short blader was pointing. Sure enough, there was a little something on the floor. "Holy crap, this worked out SO perfectly. Good idea of making that phone call to the bar. Who know that he'd actually do it."

"Heh, well what can I say, with my love of putting laxatives in the dumby's drinks, and your girly voice, there was no way I could turn up an opportunity like that. Now he'll be too busy in the bathroom to come after us." He got a quick shot of the bowel substance on the floor. "Perfect! Faze one complete." Tala smirked.

"You, now for faze two. To the Internet!" The two teen ran of into Tala's room to finish their master plan.

* * *

Kai and Spencer came from their rooms to see what all the noise was. The looked around to find speakers and a spot light in the hall.

"What the crap is going on out here?" Kai through his hands up in the air.

"Beats me." They continued to walk, but when they found nothing they turned around.

_'squish'_

They looked down to see that they had stepped in something.

"Is that. . . lemonade?" Spencer asked in hop that it was.

"I don't think so." Kai said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Again I am SOOOO Sorry for the horribly later story but I had alot to do. But for now this chapter is done, and if yo uwant me to keep going, PLEASE help me out. You can review it and tell me what you think, or you could PM me some GOOD pranks. Also they have to be raked "T" NOT "M" only "T" Thank you for reading and I'll try to post as soon as I can. DON"T HATE IF ITS LATE PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE. LOL BYE **


	5. you good for noting

Ok, so basically my excuse for not updating this story in like nearly a year is because of pure laziness. Let's face it, like everyone else, I'm not perfect. Please forgive me….. -_-;

Disclaimer: No, no, and no. I don't own squat! Also **DO ****NOT TRY ANY OF THESE PRANKS**** THAT I POST!!!! THEY CAN BE DANGEROUS SO ****DO NOT TRY THEM****!!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**You good for nothing….**

Bryan sat in his room grinding his teeth as he watched the computer screen. Tala and Ian had posted his embarrassing, drunken form on YouTube. It didn't take long for it to become a hit. It already had 43,000 views and 1,233 comments.

"what a noob"

"HAHAHAHAH XDDD"

"FAIL"

"fave 3 3 3"

"o.O he peed himself XD"

"that guys an idiot. I hope he gets drunk and falls into a grinder."

More and more comments followed. His reputation was shot. Those two would pay! Closing his laptop Bryan lay on his bed, stared at the ceiling, and contemplated his next move. He still had a headache from his hangover so it was hard to think. Bryan thought long and hard of all the things he could do, but since they ruined his image, it was only fair that he return the favor. Image, hmmm, well Tala adored his hair that was for sure, he even buys one type of comb and gives it special test before he buys it. He hates it when people make fun of his hair, and he doesn't like slimy things. "Freaking panzy."

Ian….well his nose was the only image that her had, and it wasn't a very good one.

"Now, what to do," he thought as he rolled upright. "How do I combine everything?" Time marched on and still no plan had been manufactured." Before long Spencer called him down saying that they were about to leave for practice.

"Already?" Bryan moaned.

He took his beyblade and went down stairs to meet the others. Naturally Tala and Ian would snicker at him every now and then as they walked to the park. It only took one good death glare to get them to stop. They arrived at the park and practiced for a few hours.

"Tala, you cheating jerk, fight fare!"

"We're the Blitzkrieg Boys. We don't fight fare, so suck it up shorty" Tala laughed.

"!!!" THAT'S IT! Bryan just thought of the best prank thus far. Sure it was slightly original ohhhh the pride and thrill he would feel when it happened. Tala noticed the smirk on the falcon's face.

"What's with you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just in a good mood I guess."

Tala raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say pee boy."

Bryan let the little comment slide for now; he wanted the redhead to be alive so he could watch his suffer.

Later on that night Bryan prepared for the mission. He'd already set up a few things but the rest would need to wait until later on.

------TALA--------

It was a rather good day today. The team capital had beaten everyone on his team, save for Kai, in under three minutes. No one gave him a headache with their constant yelling. Bryan, apparently, had admitted defeat. Plus there were no rabid fan girls trying to stalk him, from what he could tell. Yup, today was great. "And now," he laughed with pride, "for my favorite pass time. Washing my hair." He walked into the bathroom to get in the shower. What luck, there was still hot water for him. Normally either Bryan or Spencer would use it all before the day was done. He stepped inside and reached for his shampoo.

*squirt*

*wash wash*

*rinse*

*repeat*

After doing this about three times, the wolf reached for his hanging towel and wrapped his hair before stepping back out. Awwww, refreshing. Now for step two, his ever loyal comb. He's become such a pro at getting his hair just the way he wanted that he hardly use his mirror anymore. 1000 on one side 1000 on the other, and finally and TON of hair gel; complete.

"Now for some coffee." He hurried down stairs, in some clothes he tossed on, to meet Kai and Spencer sitting at the table drinking their nightly coffee. Bryan for some reason was also there but not for long. He casually went back up stars with a grin on his face. Shrugging it off Tala went to prepare his beverage. He pored himself a cup and went to the fridge. He was about to reach for the cream when he had a thought and turned to the others.

"Was Bryan messing with the cream by any chance?"

"He'd better not have," Spencer said slamming his coffee cup on the table, "I just bought a new one and I'll ring his neck if it's been tampered with!"

"Good to hear." Wanting to be safe than sorry, Tala went with the powdered cream instead of the creamy creamer, followed by some sugar. Sipping his cup he walked up the steps and into his room for the night. Finishing his cup he placed it on his night stand. For some reason he was a lot sleeper. All well, he would soon be asleep anyway.

--------BRAYN---------

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

---------IAN------------

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz…………cotton candy kitties…..zzzzzzzzzzzz"

------TALA---------

*moan*

Tala felt heavy all over, he really slept like a rock last night. Fighting to keep his eyes opened he strained to look at the time.

11:47 a.m.

"!!!" he'd never slept in this late. ((that actually pretty early for some people XDDD )) Stumbling to his feet he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom in the hall to wash his hair again. He does it twice a day for more maximum awesomeness. His eyes drooped as he climbed into the shower.

*squirt*

*wash wash*

*rinse*

*repeat x3*

The winter wolf yawned as he reached for his towel to wrap his head before stepping out. For some reason it took a lot less time to finish than normal. He was still groggy so maybe it was just his imagination. He walked into his room and closed the door.

"*Sigh* I need my coffee. But first," he looked towards his comb laying on the night stand. Throwing his towel on the ground he took hold of his beloved comb. As he started to comb his hair, something didn't feel quite right. Usually it took a little more effort to do his hair, not it was like combing air. He walked over to his mirror on the wall.

O.O

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

His hair…..was short and black!!!! Not only that but someone used a magic marker to drew his eyebrows black. Plus it looked like his was wearing eye liner (not from magic marker). He looked down to see that his nails had black sharpie markers on them too. "Whaaa…whaaa…what happened?!"

"Tala! What is your major malfunction?! Stop yelling like that!" Kai bellowed for the bottom of the steps. After putting on his clothes, Tala ran down the steps. Spencer was cleaning his dishes in the sink and Kai was now in the den relaxing before heading out to do whatever he does when he's alone. Spencer turned around and nearly had a heart attack. "Ta….Tala? Is that you?" Spencer cautiously approached the _former_ redhead. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know! I was combing my hair and noticed something wrong, went to my mirror and…yeah. I don't know. But _**SOMEONE**_ IS GOING TO PAY!!!"

"By _someone_, I'm guessing you mean Bryan" Spencer said, his voice returning back to its calm tone.

"Damn straight!"

"Ahhhh, the good old hair dye in the shampoo trick, it never fails" Spencer chuckled.

"Hey, who's side are you on, you traitor?" The black haired Tala huffed.

"Hey, *moan* what's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

A sleepy Ian entered into kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"!!!" Spencer couldn't believe his eyes. Bryan really out did himself this time.

"Ian?! Wha…?" Tala thought his was going to drop dead. On Ian's face was Tala's red hair! It was attached in his nose and glued to his eyebrows.

"I'M GOING TO _**KILL HIM**_!!!!" Tala was sheathing in anger. Ian still looking confused. The short blader went over to the sink to look at himself in the water. "GGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the short one screamed.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Kai commanded for the den.

"Hahahahaha, Bryan got you guys good this time. So where is he?" Spencer laughing.

"I don't know but he's going down when I find him!" Tala replayed. Ian was too busy sobbing in the corner to answer. Kai entered the room to leave and got his first glimpse at Ian and Tala.

"You owe me ten bucks Spencer" he said after he looked up and down a Tala. Spencer gave him a shut-up look. "Whatever, just get it to me within a few days."

"I can't believe he managed to do this to us. How did he not wake us?" Ian asked.

"The smart thing to do would be to slip in some sleeping pills somewhere" Spencer explained. "My guess is that a miracle happened and he actually thought ahead about what you were going to do."

"….the powdered creamer." Tala sounded rather irritated.

"Or the sugar," the blond added. The Seaborg wielder suddenly looked upset, "which means we need to buy more of those too."

"He is so dead!" Ian declared.

"Yeah, whatever you say Yosemite Sam. I'm going out" Kai walked off.

------BRYAN-------

"Faze one complete. Now for faze two." Bryan said as he walking into a rabid fan girls club with him camera in hand, which by the way was filled with "new Tala" images.

Soooo uncool Bryan. -_- Anyway hopefully it won't take me a year to update again, But I hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me a review, **no** flames tough. Thank you ^_^


End file.
